The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in the present disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Nowadays, computer memory systems may not achieve peak performance for applications attempting to access the memory, partly due to access request conflicts occurring while attempting to access different memory areas (e.g., storage units comprising the memory, also known as banks or partitions). Memory management techniques aimed at resolving memory access request conflicts may involve designing memory address mapping so that memory access requests may be somewhat evenly distributed into different storage units. However, such techniques may not always be successful in attempting to avoid access request conflicts because address mapping may typically be determined statically at design time and accordingly may not take into account dynamic workload changes that may trigger multiple access requests to one or more storage units at a given time, which may cause memory access conflicts and delays in servicing memory access requests.